May I Be Your Hero Tonight?
by MiniSparky
Summary: She's the masked hero of the night and he's a cop trying to figure out who she is. But when he meets her without the mask will he recognize her? And which girl will he fall in love with? SxS
1. Wild Life

**May I Be Your Hero Tonight?**

Disclaimer: I don't own the CCS characters.

* * *

A man ran down the dark alley carrying a bag. 

"Stop! Thief!" somebody yelled.

The thief continued running until he made a corner and ran into something causing him to fall on the ground.

He looked up to see what it was he had ran into. It was a masked woman, dressed in a provocative, leather outfit. "Aww did you run into my fist, with your face?"

The man grabbed his jaw and stood up. "Big mistake, lady." He leaned in to push her to the ground but instead, she grabbed his hands and flipped him onto the ground.

"You're right, you did make a big mistkae."

The sirens from the police cars came closer and the masked woman disappeared into the shadows.

The police cars blocked the exists. A man with brown hair came out of the police car, holding a gun. another cop also came out and followed him. They noticed the man was unconscious. The brown haired cop picked up the bag and unzipped it. He saw the bag was full of money and zipped it again. "He's our thief alright. What do you think happened to him?"

The other officer who was handcuffing the unconscious man answered, "He ran into the wall?"

"Detective Li!"

The brown haired cop turned around to see who had called his name. "Yes, Captain Kinomoto?"

The old man walked up to him. "What's going on?"

"We found the bank robber unconscious. The money is all here," Detective Li explained to his old mentor. "However we don't know how he ended up unconscious."

Fujitaka Kinomoto let out a sigh of frustration. Syaoran looked at him suspiciously, he always suspected that his mentor knew more about these lucky shots in the cases then he led on. Sometimes, criminals that they'd been searching for, for weeks maybe even months, would wind up in front of the police station unconscious or handcuffed. Nobody knew who it was, but they all knew there was someone out there who was making these cases easier for them. But the fact that they didn't know who it was, made them feel uneasy that this person was taking the law into their own hands.

Syaoran looked into the darkness in the alley and walked back to the car.

.-.-.-.-.-.-

The woman in the black coat walked to the bar and waited for the bartender to finish tending to someone. She took a seat and started tapping her fingers on the table.

The bartender looked at her and smirked. She grabbed a bottle of drink and a shot glass. She put the glass in front of the woman and poured in the drink. "You looked pissed. Wanna drown your sorrows?"

The woman grabbed the glass and drank it. She placed it back on the table and glared at the bartender. "No, I wanna yell at you." She glared at the bartender. "You totally ditched me today, Sakura!"

Sakura, the bartender, rolled her eyes. "I didn't ditch you. I had to show up at the stupid therapist's office and show her that I'm not a psychotic person that beats up people at night."

"But you are," the woman laughed.

"It's not like they don't give me a reason! Besides, you're the one to talk, Tomoyo. _You're_ the one who tells me where to find them and beat the crap out of them!"

Tomoyo shushed and glared at her. "Not so loud! Are you crazy? Do you want people finding out?"

Sakura shook her head and walked to get a beer for one of the customers. "Who's going to hear? A bunch of drunk lowlifes?"

"Need I remind you that most of the people you end of beating the stuffing out of at night are drunk lowlifes that decide to go against the law?"

"Need I remind you that taking the law into your own hands is also against the law?" Sakura smirked.

The guy that she had handed the beer to, just passed out over the table. Sakura looked at him in disgust. "Why do people do this to themselves?"

"You work here and you're asking me?" Tomoyo laughed and stood up. "The news from last night's robbery was on TV but there was no mention of a leathery woman coming to the rescue. Anyway remember that tonight we have plans and don't be late this time!"

Sakura raised her hands in defense. "All right, All right! Now how about you pay me?"

"For what?"

"The drink?" Sakura looked at her like she was an idiot.

Tomoyo smirked. "I thought it was on the house."

"Hey! I said no such thing!"

"Whatever." Tomoyo looked at the passed out man on the table and asked, "What are you going to do with him?"

"I am going to call him a cab." Sakura took out her cell phone.

"But you don't even know where he lives."

Sakura smirked at Tomoyo's comment and leaned over the bar. She reached her hand into the guy's pocket and pulled out his wallet. She opened it and flipped through it's contents. "Now I do. 542 Rose Street." Sakura also looked into the money section.

Tomoyo's eyes widened. "Tell me you are_ not_ going to steal from a drunk, passed out man! Sakura this is exactly what we try to stop every night, thieves! And now here you are becoming one?"

Sakura laughed. "Oh come on! You didn't actually think I was going to steal from him did you? But he still needs to pay for all the beers."

Tomoyo sighed. "Fine but only the beers he drank."

Sakura smiled at her innocently. "Only the beers he drank..."

Tomoyo walked away and as soon as she was out of earshot Sakura added. "And your drink."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sakura opened the door and walked in. "Honey, I'm home!" She laughed at her own joke.

Tomoyo walked in with a cup of hot chocolate in her hands. "That's nice," she said casually walking past her to an old grandfather clock. She opened the face of the clock and pressed a small button in the middle of the clock hands. One of the wooden walls next to the clock opened up to reveal a stone stair case.

The mansion that Tomoyo and Sakura lived in, used to belong to Tomoyo's mom but when she was murdered, the mansion was passed down to Tomoyo. Sakura's mother had also been murdered when she was young and she had never had a good relationship with her father because her parents were divorced. Tomoyo had never even known her dad.

After the death of Tomoyo's mom, the two best friends of 20 years, since they were three, decided to join forces and help the city in it's nonstop fight against evil.

Tomoyo and Sakura had renovated the mansion and built secret passageways and an underground 'lair'. Sakura liked to think of themselves as the secret superheros of Hong Kong.

Tomoyo's mother had been very rich because she had her own company which was now passed down to Tomoyo. So now Tomoyo was wealthy too and the two friends put all that money into good use buying expensive equipments to keep track over every piece of electronic machine in the city. They made it their business to know about crimes before the police. They had ways of accessing information that even the police couldn't. Of course some of that money also went to pay for the girls' outfits.

Sakura and Tomoyo walked in through the secret door. Sakura pushed a button and the wall closed behind them. Tomoyo began taking the stairs down while Sakura slid down the banister.

"One of these days you are so going to fall and break something." Tomoyo shook her head disapprovingly.

"Well that day hasn't come yet!"

An alarm went off and the computer screens started flashing with information. Tomoyo sat in front of the main big one and started typing.

"Hmm, it looks like Mr. Hanigan is back in town."

"Who's that?" Sakura sat down beside her on the table and Tomoyo shooed her off.

"The next possible victim for our 'Suicide-Killer'."

"The one who kills people and makes it look like a suicide?" asked Sakura.

"I just said the 'suicide-killer' didn't I?"

"Well sorry!" Sakura said sarcastically while rolling her eyes.

"I suggest you get ready and go over to his house and keep an eye on him."

"All right I'm off." Sakura walked to the changing room they had and changed into her outfit. She was wearing a tight, leather, sleeveless top that stopped at her navel and leather pants that stuck to her like a second skin with high-heeled boots.

Tomoyo laughed. "If our killer takes a look at you then you'll be the one killing him."

"Are you trying to say I look 'killer'?" She laughed with her.

"Totally! Just remember to turn on the mic and the ear piece."

Sakura pressed a little button on her choker and said, "Testing. Tomoyo is an uptight freak in need of some fun." Sakura laughed as her sound echoed from the speakers in the layer.

Tomoyo glared at her. "Just get out of here."

And she did. "Wild Flower off to duty!" She put on her black mask and left.

Sakura and Tomoyo both had similar earing and necklaces. The earing had tiny speakers in it which allowed the person wearing it to hear what the other person was saying through the mic. The microphone was located in the necklace and could be turned on and off with a button.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sakura got to Mr. Hanigan's apartment building and snuck in. "Hey CBD come in. This is Wild Flower."

"_What's up Wild Flower?_" came Tomoyo's response through the ear piece.

"I'm at the apartment and it looks like out killer has already been here." Sakura noticed the dead man's body hanging from the ceiling by a rope. It did look like he had hung himself. The police would probably think that too but Tomoyo and Sakura knew there was something wrong with that scenario.

Tomoyo sighed. _"All right try to see if-"_

"See if what?" Sakura asked when Tomoyo just stopped talking.

"_Wild Flower get out of there. The police are on their way there. Somebody said they had heard yelling so they called the cops."_

Sakura was about to get out the same way she had got in when they apartment door slammed open and Detective Syaoran Li came in.

"Freeze!"

* * *

Can anyone guess what CBD stand for? 


	2. What a Night!

"_Wild Flower get out of there. The police are on their way there. Somebody said they had heard yelling so they called the cops._"

Sakura was about to get out the same way she had got in when they apartment door slammed open and Detective Syaoran Li came in.

"Freeze!"

Sakura slowly brought up her hands slightly and turned towards the police officer who was pointing a gun at her.

"Don't move! Just keep your hands where I can see them." He got out a handcuff from his back pocket while he walked towards her. He grabbed her hand and put the handcuff on her left hand while he locked the other part of it around the arm of a statue that Sakura was standing next to.

"Detective Syaoran Li. You are under arrest for murder."

"This is a mistake." Sakura told him.

Syaoran scoffed. "Lady, that's what they all say after they're caught."

She smirked. "What makes you think you've caught me?"

"_This is no time for flirting!" _Tomoyo said over the mic.

Syaoran turned away from the corpse and crossed his arms raised a brow at her. "Just where do you think you're going to go?"

"_Don't say anything that could hint that you're going to get away."_

"Home?" Sakura said innocently.

"_Are you mad, woman!"_

Syaoran walked up to her and brought a hand up to take off her mask but she grabbed his arm with her free hand and twisted it. "I don't think so."

With a swift movement he freed his arm from her and pointed the gun at her. "You're already under arrest for murder, lady, you don't want to add 'assaulting a police officer' to it."

"I didn't kill him!" Sakura motioned to the dead body with her hand.

"Then what the hell are you doing here?"

"I was just here to visit him," Sakura said casually.

"_Oh my God..."_

Syaoran laughed. He actually laughed at her excuse. "You expect me to believe that?"

"It's the truth." She shrugged.

He crossed his arms. "Prove it."

She put both hands behind her back and tilted her head. "_You're_ the detective. Isn't that your job?" She slowly removed a small key from her back pocket for the handcuff..

For a moment he started into her eyes and it seemed as though he actually believed that she wasn't the killer. Then he sighed and scratched his head. "You know you actually had me for a second."

"I'm not your enemy."

He raised a brow at her. "So you're suppose to be a friend?"

She smirked. "Not exactly."

That dangerous look on her face put him on guard. He took out his gun and pointed it at her. "Who are you?"

"You already know who I am." With that said she threw the handcuffs at him and did a back flip, kicking the gun out of his hand and then somersaulting to the balcony. She stopped, winked at his confused face and jumped off the balcony.

He stood shocked for a moment, then ran to the balcony. He looked down but saw no trace of her.

At that moment, seven cops busted into the apartment.

He looked away form the balcony to the other police officers.

"Any clues this time?" asked one of them.

He shook his head. "Nothing."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sakura walked into the lair and was confronted by a very angry Tomoyo. "What the hell did you think you were doing!"

"You need to relax."

She was furious now. "Relax! I'll show you relax!" She jumped on top of Sakura and tried to strangle her.

"Wei!" Sakura yelled.

Wei, an elderly butler came in and lifted Tomoyo off of Sakura.

"You are so lucky I consider you a sister and didn't fight back!"

Tomoyo scoffed as Wei put her down. "Yeah right. You probably couldn't if you tried!"

Sakura growled. "What did you say?"

"Oh I'm sorry grandma, did you forget to turn on your ear piece?"

Sakura was about to attack her when Wei jumped in the middle and stopped her. "Ladies!"

Both girls stopped fighting and looked at the butler.

"This is no way to behave! I feel very scared knowing the fate of the helpless belongs in your hands!"

Sakura and Tomoyo looked at each other, ashamed. "I'm sorry," both said in unison.

"Good now I suggest you all get some rest. Tomorrow's a big day for you both. It's the Stop the Violence Benefit Concert, isn't it?"

The girls groaned.

He chuckled as he watched the two girls make their way up the stone staircase.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"I don't see why we have to go. We can just mail in the check."

Tomoyo laughed at her. "Yeah Sakura, let's just mail in a million dollar check!"

Sakura rolled her eyes. "What about this one?" She stood next to a navy sparkling gown.

Tomoyo's eyes widened. "It's perfect! I'm going to try it on!"

Sakura stood outside the dressing rooms, waiting for Tomoyo.

She finally came out and twirled around in front of Sakura. "Well, what do you think?"

The dress had a v shaped, halter neckline and stuck to her curves. The front of the dress was shorter then the back and on it had soft, fluffy, thread circling the bottom all around.

"You look amazing." Sakura smiled at her friend.

Tomoyo smiled back. "Great. Now lets find the perfect dress for you."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "There is no perfect dress for me. I don't look good in dresses."

"Well then you obviously don't see what everyone else sees. And by the way, one of these days your eyes are going to get stuck like that!"

Sakura laughed and walked back outside to look at the gowns while Tomoyo changed out of the gown.

She walked around looking at all the dresses but didn't find any she liked until she reached a beautiful green gown. It was a strapless green dress that came down to just below the knees. The top stuck to her and from the waist down it flared out. There was a green sash for the belt that tied into a ribbon in the back. "I think that would look perfect on you," Tomoyo said from behind her.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sakura played with her fingers nervously and groaned.

Tomoyo laughed and looked out the limo window. "Sakura, why do you always act like this when we are going to a formal party? You usually have more self-esteem than anyone I know!"

"I know! I can beat the crap out of any scum but when it comes to the sparkling high life... I'm a big chicken." Sakura sighed.

Tomoyo grabbed her hands and made her look into her eyes. "Hey, these people are nothing but rich, snobby people. You can't possibly be intimidated by them!"

"Whoa! Who said anything about intimidation? I just don't like the fact that they're so... public. If something happens here, all these reporters and photographers are going to be able to see it first hand. I mean what if someone decides to steal the benefit money? We can't do anything because people will see us!"

Tomoyo laughed. "That's why I came here earlier and hid our extra costumes. So, if something happens we can get changed and take care of it."

Sakura smiled. "Wow, I don't give you enough credit."

"No, you don't."

The two friends laughed and got out as their limo stopped.

.-.-.-

Sakura and Tomoyo walked into the big ballroom that was thriving with women in glittering gowns and men in polished tuxedos. "Just promise me you'll try and have fun?"

"I promise." Sakura told her. They walked towards the host of the benefit, the mayor.

"Mayor Vince!" Tomoyo waved at him.

"Tomoyo, dear, how are you?" He shook her hand. "Sakura, you look absolutely beautiful."

Sakura smiled. "Thank you, Mayor Vince."

Tomoyo gave the mayor a white envelope. "That's our check for supporting the benefit."

The mayor smiled at them and accepted the envelope. "Oh that is so thoughtful of you guys. What would we do without the help wonderful people like you."

Tomoyo and Sakura smiled at him and shared a secret look.

"Let me lead you to your table." The mayor offered an arm to each girl and led them to one of the tables in front of the stage.

"Enjoy the show."

"Thank you, we will." Tomoyo waved good-bye. There was a beautiful woman on stage singing a sad ballad. "This is going to be fun. I can tell."

Sakura looked around and groaned. "Well I can tell you I'm not going to be the one having fun."

"Why not?" Tomoyo looked at her with concern.

"Well look who the cat dragged in," said deep male voice.

Tomoyo turned to the direction of the voice and smiled. "Uncle Fujitaka!"

The old man smiled and hugged his niece. "How are you, Tomoyo?"

"I'm doing great! How are you?"

"Well, I'm surviving." He gave her a sad look and Tomoyo smiled back in sympathy. She looked over at where Sakura had been sitting, only to find it empty. Tomoyo sighed. Fujitaka put a hand on her shoulder. "It's ok. I know she doesn't want to have anything to do with me."

"But she's your daughter. She should at least show you some respect."

"True, but I think I have to earn it from her first. You better go find her."

Tomoyo nodded and left the old man by himself.

.-.-.-

Sakura was sitting on a stool by the bar drinking champaign.

She hadn't had a good relationship with her father since he split up with her mother, so, when she saw him she had to getaway before she got into an argument with him. She had never told him about her secret job but she had a feeling he somehow already knew.

She looked towards the stage as the new band got ready to play. They were four young men, possibly in their twenties.

"Figures I'd find you at the bar."

Sakura turned her attention to Tomoyo who was now standing next to her, hands on her hips. "What do you want?"

Tomoyo took her free hand and made her stand up. "I want you to get a life. One that's far away from any bar and not in any way related to Wild Flower. You need a normal life."

Sakura groaned. "I don't want a normal life. Normal is overrated. Besides, we are anything _but_ normal."

Tomoyo giggled. "Being normal isn't a disease you know."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

"Ok at least do me a favor."

"What?"

"Go say hi to your dad," before Sakura could disagree Tomoyo continued, "For your mother's sake. She wouldn't want you to treat him like this. "

Sakura thought about it for a moment. Tomoyo was right, her mother always loved her father, even after the divorce. She would not approve of the way Sakura was treating her father. "Fine," she finally mumbled.

Tomoyo smiled and grabbed her arm, leading her to where she left Fujitaka.

They saw Fujitaka standing with three other men. They recognized one of them as the Mayor but the other two they couldn't see clearly. When they got closer Sakura just stopped dead in her tracks.

"What's wrong?" Tomoyo asked.

Sakura pointed to one of the two younger men with his father. "That's the cop that almost caught me last night."

"Wow quite a hottie isn't he?" Tomoyo asked. Sakura slapped her arm. "I was just playing! And what do you mean 'almost' caught you? Honey, he caught you fair and square." Tomoyo laughed.

Sakura gave her a threatening look but their little commotion had caught the group's attention.

"Girls!" Mayor Vince smiled at them and waved them over.

Tomoyo grabbed Sakura's arm and led her towards them. "It'll be fine. Just be careful what you say," she whispered into her ear.

Sakura nodded and put on a smile.

"I'd like you to meet a couple of the few good men still left in this city." The mayor motioned towards Detective Li and another man with navy hair. "This is Syaoran Li and Eriol Hiiragizawa."

"How do you do?" Tomoyo shook their hands and so did Sakura.

"Nice to meet you," Syaoran shook their hands half-heartedly, looking around, his mind on something else.

Eriol kissed the girls' hands. "Such beauties such as you ladies should not be out this late un-chaperoned."

Fujitaka laughed. Sakura threw him a daring look. The others sensed the tension between the two. Mayor Vince tried to break the tension so he started to introduce the girls. "These two gems are Tomoyo Daidouji and our very own Captain Kinomoto's daughter, Sakura Kinomoto."

"Daughter?" Syaoran's head snapped back into the conversation and for the first time he noticed the girls. "I didn't know you had a daughter, Captain."

Fujitaka opened his mouth to speak but Sakura beat him to it. "Only biologically."

She immediately noticed the hurt in her father's eyes and the disapproval in Tomoyo's and the Mayor's faces. She quickly thought of how disappointed her mother would've been in her and apologized immediately. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean that. It's just been a very.. tiring day and I don't know what I'm saying." She looked away shamed.

"Yes well I can only imagine what you go through in your line of work." The mayor nodded sympathetically and waved over a waiter with a tray full of drinks.

"My line of work?" Sakura mouthed to Tomoyo unaware that her father, Syaoran, and Eriol were watching. Tomoyo nudged her and they turned to the mayor.

"A toast then. To a violence free world?"

Everyone raised their drinks but before Sakura could take a sip Tomoyo snatched it from her. "Clear head," she muttered under her breath and Sakura understood. If anything were to go wrong that night then they would need to be able to think clearly.

Everyone looked at them weirdly. "Oh we don't drink," Sakura said. "We believe it's always better to have a clear head."

Eriol and the mayor nodded in agreement but Syaoran and Fujitaka knew there was more to it then that.

"You work at a bar and you don't drink?" Fujitaka asked her.

"It's a long story," Sakura replied.

"I've got time." Fujitaka crossed his arms and waited.

Sakura looked back and forth between Tomoyo and her father. "It's - It's- It's frankly none of your business." Sakura crossed her arms smugly.

Fujitaka smiled and shook his head, taking a sip of his drink.

"So Eriol, what is that you do?" Tomoyo asked.

Eriol smiled at her handsomely and replied. "I'm an artist."

"Really?" Tomoyo asked with interest.

"Our little Tomoyo is quite an artist herself," the mayor said. "She's a designer."

"Oh, really? What do you design?" Eriol asked her.

"Clothes, mostly." Tomoyo was getting pulled in by his dark blue eyes. He also had that cool, confident aura around him that mystified her.

"Interesting..." He was mesmerized by her beauty. Her eyes sparkled, drawing him in.

Sakura rolled her eyes and looked at the other three men. "I'm going to go get a drink."

"I thought you didn't drink," Fujitaka smirked.

"A soda!" She huffed and turned around on her heel walking away from them towards the bar.

Suddenly a man grabbed her arm from behind and twisted it around and pointed a gun to her head. "Nobody move! I want the money or else she gets her brains blown out! Understand!"

The room took on an eerie silence. Tomoyo looked at the expression on Sakura's face and prayed "Don't do anything stupid. Please don't do anything stupid."

Eriol put a hand on her shoulder. "It'll be alright, Miss Daidouji. Syaoran here is a police officer. He'll save your friend."

Tomoyo smiled at him in appreciation.

The mayor took slow steps toward the man holding Sakura. "Sir, please, we'll give you the money just please don't harm her!"

Syaoran whispered to Fujitaka, "What should we do, Sir?"

Fujitaka replied calmly, "Just wait."

"Wait?" Syaoran stood stunned. He couldn't believe his ears. This was his daughter being held hostage!

"Yes, detective. We wait." The old man gave him a look that said 'don't try anything stupid.'

"The money, mayor! Or else she gets her brains blown out!" the man exclaimed.

Sakura rolled her eyes. This was getting boring. "I don't have time for this!" She elbowed the guy in the gut and slapped the gun out of his hand. She grabbed his arm and flipped him onto the ground.

Everybody started clapping. Fujitaka joined in with a proud smile on his face. Syaoran and Eriol stood there stunned. Tomoyo shook her head. "Stupid, stupid, stupid."

"Now I really need a drink." Sakura left for the bar.

A few police officers rushed to arrest the man. The mayor came back to the group with a smile on his face. "Where did she learn how to fight like that?"

"Well she is the great Captain Kinomoto's daughter!" Tomoyo answered quickly.

Fujitaka laughed. "She does work in a bar, Mayor Vince."

The mayor laughed too.

"You're always saying how you want a strong, independent woman who won't throw herself at your feet, well here you go." Eriol whispered in Syaoran's ear. Syaoran glared at his friend before looking away.

Syaoran admired Sakura's petite form sitting at the bar, ordering around the bartender. For the first time he noticed how beautiful she was. Her dark green eyes sparkled all the way from the other side of the ballroom.

Sakura finally got her drink and started back towards the table she had been sitting at with Tomoyo earlier. Eriol snapped his fingers in front of Syaoran's face. He snapped out of his reverie and looked at his friend. "What?"

Eriol just smirked and shook his head, walking away from him. Syaoran noticed that he was standing alone. The mayor had gone up to the stage to tell everyone to continue having fun and Fujitaka and Tomoyo had left to sit at the table Sakura was sitting at. He started following his friend and to his surprise he sat down at the same table. He stood there shocked until Sakura looked up at him questioningly, "Aren't you going to sit down, Mr. Li?"

Syaoran nodded and pulled out a chair beside his friend and sit down, attempting to hide his blush.

Tomoyo leaned over and growled in Sakura's ear, "What the hell was that? We were surrounded by cops. You could've let them take care of it!"

"It would've taken too long," She replied calmly.

"Well this is why I had brought the extra costumes!"

"There wasn't time, was there? What was I suppose to do, tell the guy to wait until I went and changed?" Their arguement was cut short by the mayor's return.

The mayor came and sat next to Syaoran. "Did you finally get the drink you wanted, Sakura dear?"

Sakura smirked. "The only thing that idiot of a bartender knows how to do is pour drinks from the bottles. I had to make it myself."

"The only bartender who lives up to your expectations is you, Sakura." Tomoyo laughed.

"It's not my fault there's no one better than me." Sakura sipped her drink.

"We should come to the bar one time and let you prove that to us," said the Mayor.

"Yes, we should. Are you working tomorrow night, Sakura?" Fujitaka asked his daughter.

"I don't usually work the night shifts."

"Why is that? Is there a certain someone you are with at nights?" The Mayor smiled suggestively.

Sakura laughed nervously. "Yes and no."

Syaoran's heart skipped a beat.

"I usually spend my nights, modeling Tomoyo's clothes."

Syaoran let out a breath he didn't know he was holding in.

"Modeling clothes?" Fujitaka asked. Even though they had never talked about it, he knew what Sakura really did at nights. And Sakura knew that her father knew. Nobody had told them anything about it, yet somehow they just knew. "So no chance of me walking you down the aisle anytime soon?"

Sakura scoffed. "Marriage is a waste of time. And so is love."

"I beg to differ, Miss Kinomoto. Love is the greatest thing there is. You haven't tasted life until you've experience love!" Eriol said excitedly.

"Spoken like a true artist, Mr Hiiragizawa." The Mayor raised his glass to him.

Eriol smiled at Tomoyo and she smiled back.


	3. All In A Night's Work

May I Be Your Hero Tonight?

Chapter 3 All in a Night's Work

Syaoran was sitting behind his desk in his office at the Hong Kong Police Department, looking at the pair of handcuffs in his hands. He had just gotten them back form analyses and the report said there were no fingerprints on it.

'How can that be?' he thought to himself. 'Wouldn't I have noticed it, if she was wearing cloves?'

He tried to recall the events of that night. '_Was_ she wearing gloves?'

He growled in frustration. 'How can I not remember it! Was she hypnotizing me?'

He rolled his eyes at his own thoughts. 'Yeah Syaoran, that's it, she was hypnotizing you. Grow up! You were probably just too caught up in the leather outfit to notice anything else. Gee, what does that say about your priorities?'

He banged his head against his desk. Even his subconscious was against him, nowadays. Nobody would believe him when he said that the 'suicides' were really murders. They all told him he was overworked, over stressed, and in serious need of a vacation.

Was that really it though? Had his imagination made up that woman in the leather outfit?

'No, I didn't! She was real! I felt her when I put the hand cuffs on her, I felt her when she twisted my arm and I definitely felt her when she kicked the gun out of my hand!'

That was another thing that was bugging him. He was a trained cop with backgrounds in martial arts, and she had been able to match his strength. 'Did she really? I mean come on! You were so mystified by her presence that you didn't really even put up a fight!'

That was true. The girl had a very powerful and dangerous presence all around her. So if she was so powerful and dangerous then how come he couldn't get himself to believe that she was the killer? What stopped him from telling the others about her?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Oh Tomoyo, these designs are marvelous! They will go perfectly with our theme!" said a middle-aged lady.

"Thank you, Ms. Mackenzie." Tomoyo smiled at her old Elementary School teacher.

"This year's festival play is going to be better than all the others, I can tell." Ms Mackenzie took gave back Tomoyo's portfolio. "But are you sure, you want to donate so much to the school festival?"

Tomoyo nodded. "Ms. Mackenzie I'm sure. There is nothing I would like better than to help make the little kids happy!"

"Yes but the material for the clothes costs a lot of money-"

"Which I have enough of, to spare. Please, Ms. Mackenzie don't worry about it! It's my pleasure."

Ms. Mackenzie smiled. "Thank you so much, Tomoyo. You don't know how much that means to me. You and Eriol are my angels!"

"Eriol...?" asked a confused Tomoyo.

"Oh right! I forgot to tell you. This year we also have a volunteer artist, Eriol Hiiragizawa. He's going to paint all the background scenery for the play. He's so talented."

"Eriol Hiiragizawa?"

"Yes, milady?' Came a familiar voice from behind Tomoyo. She immediately turned around and saw Eriol leaning by the doorway, arms crossed, grinning.

"Eriol!" Ms. Mackenzie walked over to him and hugged him. "How are you?"

"I'm great. How are you?"

"Fabulous. I'm so happy about how great this year's production is turning out. I'd like to meet Tomoyo Daidouji, the costume designer for the play."

"Oh, we've already met. How are you doing this lovely day, Mademoiselle?" He smiled handsomely at her.

Tomoyo shook herself out of her surprised state and replied. "Uh... great. Thank you for asking. And you?"

"Happy as can be."

At that moment, Tomoyo's beeper went off. She looked at it and turned to Ms. Mackenzie. "I'm sorry I have to go."

"Very well. Thank you so much for everything," Ms. Mackenzie hugged the girl.

"Goodbye Mr. Hiiragizawa," she said shyly.

"Goodbye and please call me Eriol."

"Goodbye Eriol." She smiled and walked out of the room.

"Oh she doth teach the torches to burn bright," Eriol recited, still looking at the door.

Ms. Mackenzie giggled and slapped his arm playfully.

.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sakura entered the underground lair. "What's up? I got your message."

"There was a break-in at Dr. Angelus's mansion but nothing was stolen." Tomoyo told her.

"So?" Sakura shrugged.

"So? The cops think it was only an animal that triggered the silent alarm."

"But you have a different theory?"

"I think he's the next victim of the 'suicide killer'. He broke in, saw that Dr. Angelus wasn't there and got out only to return later."

Sakura groaned. "Does this mean I have to go keep watch on him all night long?"

"Yeah. I know just how much you love these stakeouts!" Tomoyo beamed at her.

.-.-.-.-.-

"Why does it have to be me?" Sakura asked Tomoyo through the mic in her necklace as she sat on the branch of a tree outside of Dr. Angelus's mansion.

"_Because somebody has to monitor the cameras and deal with all the technical stuff and you kind of suck at it so that only leaves me."_

"Yeah, yeah. I'm bored, when's this guy going to show up?"

At that exact moment a soft thud was heard by the gates.

"Ask and you shall receive. I think he's here."

Sakura struggled to get a view of the person but it was too dark. All she could make out was the outline of a figure. She was about to get out of the tree and see who it was, when she noticed a man walk up to the gate but this man rang the bell.

"Who is it?" Sakura heard a man's voice from the speaker box, whom Sakura assumed to be Dr. Angelus.

"It's Riley. Riley Spikes." The man behind the gate replied in a friendly tone. From what Sakura could make out, he had jet black hair and seemed to be in his late 30's and he held a briefcase.

"Riley! Oh come in, come in!" Dr. Angelus replied.

The gates opened and Riley walked in. Dr. Angelus opened the front door and led him inside.

"CBD What do I do now? He has a guest. I'm pretty sure he won't strike now."

"_Let's not be too confident, keep a lookout on him still. We don't know how long his friend will be there. Just keep an eye on them."_

"Ok..." Sakura was sitting in the tree closest to the window of the house so she scooted herself over to get a view of the inside. Both men were sitting on the couch chatting away happily and laughing.

Rustling of the leaves took her attention away from them for a moment. She felt as if someone was watching her. She looked around but couldn't see anyone. She glanced back at the window and gasped. Dr. Angelus was holding a knife to his chest. "What the..?"

"_Wild Flower? What's going on?"_

"He's holding a knife to his chest! I think Riley's the killer!"

"_What!"_

Without thinking Sakura jumped through the window and landed in the living room.

"Who the hell are you?" yelled Riley.

"Your worst nightmare." She kicked the knife out of Dr. Angelus's hands and punched Riley in the face. Riley stumbled backwards and hit the wall.

Sakura bent down in front of Dr. Angelus's face and waved her hand. "Dr. Angelus?" He stared ahead with unfocused eyes. Suddenly rough hands grabbed her and threw her across the room.

"Who the hell do you think you are, missy? You can't just barge in here and ruin all my hard work!" Riley shouted.

Sakura jumped up and got in a fighting stance. "I can, I did, and I'm not even done yet." She kicked him in the head on the right side causing him to fall on the ground. "Now tell me what you did to him."

Riley smirked. "You want to know what I did to him? Why don't I show you?"

Before Sakura could react, he took out a chain from around his neck. A circle metal was hanging from the chain and on it was an engraved snake with green eyes. The second the necklace hit the light, the eyes of the snakes sparked.

Sakura stood stunned. The eyes of the snakes went back and forth, and back and forth. She couldn't stop looking at it. Riley slowly got up and walked towards Sakura. "I got you now. Sit in the chair."

Sakura felt her body move against her will and sit in the chair.

"Now tell me, who are you?" He walked to his briefcase and took out a rope and started tying her to the chair.

"I am... Wild Flower."

He chuckled. "Cute name. Your parents pick it out for you?" He tied a final knot in the rope so it tightly held her to the chair.

"No, I did." Said another female voice.

Riley turned around and came face to face with another woman dressed in black leather pants and halter top. She had come in through the broken window.

"And who the hell are you?"

The woman smirked. "CBD."

Riley picked up the knife that had been thrown to the ground when Sakura kicked it out of Dr. Angelus's hand. "Crazy, Bitchy, and delusional?"

Tomoyo just smiled and shook her head 'no'.

"Cutey, if I were you, I'd be worried right about now." Riley slowly inched towards her.

Her smile turned to a smirk. "I'm Cute But Dangerous." She did a cartwheel landing right in front of him. She punched his nose and doubled over in pain, making it easier for her to knee him in the stomach and causing him to back away only to stumble over the chair Sakura was tied to. The knife accidently hit Sakura and cut her arm.

The pain of the cut shocked her out of her trance. "Ow!"

Tomoyo ran over to her and started untying the ropes. Unknown to them Riley had gotten up from behind them and was about to stab Tomoyo in the back.

A dart flew past Tomoyo's face and a groan was heard. Sakura and Tomoyo's heads snapped at the direction the groan came. They saw Riley unconscious with the dark in his neck. Then they looked towards the direction the dart had come from.

By the broken window stood a man dressed in black with a mask on his face. "Thought you guys could use a little help."

"Who the hell are you?" asked both girls.

The man smirked and replied. "An ally," right before jumping back out the window and disappearing into the night.

The girls stared at the window for a while before getting back to the task of freeing Sakura.

"Come on we have to turn him over to the police and undo the hypnosis on Dr. Angelus," Tomoyo finally undid the ropes.

"Hypnosis?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah it's an ancient art of manipulation on people's minds," Tomoyo started to explained but stopped when Sakura rolled her eyes indicating she knew. Tomoyo carefully took off the necklace from Riley's neck with her palm covering the snake eyes. "When you figured out it was Riley I rewound the security tapes and found him using the necklace to hypnotize him and I rushed over here."

"Wait, why did you have to rewind the security tapes? I thought it was your job to monitor the cameras."

Tomoyo laughed nervously. "Well I was kind of doing something else at the moment it was happening."

Sakura glared at her, "What were you doing?"

"Paying for the takeout delivery?"

"What!"

"Well, I was hungry and I was really craving some orange chicken!"

"Oh My God! I'm here risking my ass off and you're ordering orange chicken!"

"I also ordered those eggrolls you like."

"Oh, ok then." Sakura calmed down as they grabbed Riley's unconscious body and dragged it to Tomoyo's car outside.

After they got it in, they returned to the mansion and from outside the broken window Sakura threw a rock towards Dr. Angelus's head causing him to awaken from the pain. He took in his surrounding and fainted.

* * *

Now you know what CBD stands for! 

Any name suggestions for the mysterious ally?


	4. Identity Uncovered

Syaoran walked into the police station and found everyone hustling around in excitement. He stopped and asked one of the officers what was going on.

"Our mystery hero strikes again. We found this guy, Riley Spikes, handcuffed and unconscious tied to a light pole outside the police station. There was a whole bunch of evidence there too," the man answered.

"Evidence of what?"

"Evidence to prove that he's the one that's been making people commit suicide. I guess you were right after all, Detective."

"And the evidence was just ... there?" Syaoran crossed his arms and glared at him.

The officer raised his hands in defense. "Hey don't look at me like that. You know this isn't the first time that this has happened. All the evidence is there on your desk and the guy is in custody."

Syaoran turned to walk to his desk but stopped and asked him one last question. "How did he get the people to commit suicide anyways?"

"Some necklace thing. It's on your desk with the rest fo the evidence."

Syaoran rushed to his desk and found a brown packet. He opened it and took out a bunch of papers that were pictures and data that proved Riley Spikes was the killer. There was also a video tape there. He took the tape and the papers and walked into one of the private rooms that had a tv.

He closed the door and locked it before putting the tape in the VCR. The tape was from a security camera at Dr. Angelus's mansion.

Syaoran was suspicious of how the security cameras just followed the person at the gates, Riley, as if someone was controlling it. Usually security cameras just followed a pattern. The camera followed Riley into the house and stopped at the window overlooking the living room where the two men sat and started talking. When he took out the necklace, it sparked and paralyzed Dr. Angelus. Then he took out a knife and was about to stab him when someone jumped in through the window..

At the sight of her his heartbeat increased. "What the...?"

It wasn't possible to see if it was a man or woman that jumped in through the window but Syaoran had a feeling that it was a woman, the same woman that he had almost arrested.

The camera jerked to one side as if someone knocked over the controls.

And that's where the tape ended.

He sat there stunned. A knock at the door brought him back. "Yes?"

"Detective Li?" It was Captain Fujitaka.

Syaoran stood up and rushed to the door, opening it. "Yes Sir?"

"Somebody told me you were watching a tape that was with the rest of the evidence from the Riley Spikes case."

"Oh yes Sir. Would you like to watch it with me?" Syaoran really wanted to see his reaction to the woman.

"Sure." He walked in and sat on one fo the chairs. "Has anyone else seen this video?"

"Not that I know of." Syaoran looked at him curiously but said nothing. He pressed play and they watched the tape. Syaoran would glance back and forth between the screen and the Captain. He looked at his face closely, trying to spot anything. Especially the part where the figure jumped through the window. Syaoran was shocked to see him smile at that part.

"Reckless," the Captain mumbled under his breath.

"Excuse me?" Syaoran pretended he didn't hear it.

Fujitaka looked at him and replied. "That was quiet reckless on our ally's part."

Syaoran raised a brow. "Ally? What makes you think that person's an ally?"

"Now she's not the enemy, is she?" Fujitaka still had that slight smile on his face.

"We don't know that for sure."

"Don't we?" Fujitaka stood up and smirked. He started to walk out of the room but something sparked inside Syaoran making him put a hand to his shoulder, stopping him.

"You said 'she'."Syaoran started at him. "How'd you know it was a woman? Do you know who it is?"

"Not really," he answered with a sad expression but then smiled again. "But she is her mother's child." He gave him another look that he couldn't figure out and walked out of the room.

"'She's her mother's child'? What's that suppose to mean?" Syaoran took out the tape from the VCR and looked at it. "Who are you?" He looked at the door. "And what's your connection to the Captain?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sakura walked down the stone steps in another one of Tomoyo's gowns. This one was ruby red and had a v-shaped neck. The velvet cloth stuck to her, outlining all her curves, and went down to her toes but the front had a slit that came up to her knees.

Tomoyo was sitting at the bottom of the stairs watching her, looking for any flaws in the dress, while telling Sakura all about her day helping Ms. Mackenzie's students prepare for the festival play.

"... and Eriol was helping the girls paint the scenery. It was the cutest sight ever! You should've seen them, they were so gaga over him!"

Sakura grinned at her friend's clueless attitude "Were they the only ones gaga over him?"

Tomoyo threw a pen at her. "Sakura! I don't like him like that!"

"Why not? He's perfect from what you've told me."

"People that perfect always have a secret." Tomoyo frowned.

"Hey." She came down and stood next to her friend. "We have a secret and it's not a bad secret."

Tomoyo smiled at her. "Yeah... But I still don't like him like that."

Sakura laughed. "Sure."

"I don't! Now go try on the blue one."

Sakura playfully glared at her friend and went to pick up the blue gown when the alarm went off.

Tomoyo ran to the computers. "There's a robbery at the Jewelry Store on 5th Street."

Sakura ran to the changing room and came out with her new outfit. The top was like a sleeveless, strapless black corset and the pants were velvet black and hugged her hips and thighs. "I'm on it."

-.-.-.-.-.-

Three men in black clothes were clearing out all the jewelry into little sacks.

"This is way too easy," said the first robber.

"I agree," said a feminine voice.

The three robbers snapped their attention to the masked woman in black leaning against the door.

Before they understood what happened, she dropped a little ball on the floor and it started blowing out smoke. In an instant the place became fogged.

"Where is she!"

"What's going on?"

"Hey!"

Sounds of a fight erupted and two bodies got thrown into a wall, falling unconscious. Sakura turned around to get the other guy but he was already there behind her, holding a knife to her throat. "Now that wasn't very nice."

"Neither is this," said another voice. Both their heads flew to the direction of the sound and somebody's foot contacted with the robbers face causing him to fall down and howl in pain.

Sakura looked at the figure of the man in a mask. "You again? You know I could've handled this!"

He smiled. "I know you could've. I just thought I'd lend a hand... or foot," said the man who shot Riley with the tranquilizer gun. "Now let's get out of here before the cops catch us."

He grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the store. "I can walk on my own thank you!" she pulled back her arm.

He smirked. "Suit Yourself." He took out a small, square, black thing from his pocket and pushed a button. A beeping sound came from the car they were standing next to, in the street. He opened the door. "Need a ride?"

"You're kidding me! You came here in a car!"

"Hey. She's not just a car. She's a Ferrari! You could hurt her feelings by saying 'car'."

"Oh my bad. I wasn't thinking about her feelings," Sakura said sarcastically.

Siren sounds flowed in the night. The man jumped into his car, before he closed the door he asked "Are you sure you don't need a ride?"

"I'm sure," she replied with a fake smile.

He zoomed off and Sakura ran to the other side of the street and climbed up the emergency escape ladders of the building.

Police cars arrived and officers rushed out of the cars to check the scene of the crime. One of them was Detective Li. After seeing the cops arrest the robbers she was about to leave but then she spotted Syaoran looking around at the shadows, probably looking for her. She couldn't help it, she got this tempting feeling to play with him a little. She threw a little rock at his feet. He looked at the rock then looked at the direction it came from. He looked at the alley next to the building which Sakura had climbed, thinking it came from there. He walked into the alley but it was empty he turned around and Sakura jumped down in front of him.

"Ah!" He jumped back.

"Scared you?" Sakura grinned.

Syaoran fixed his suit and glared at her. "You wish."

She laughed. "Now why would I waste a perfectly good wish on that?" She started circling him. "I could wish for better things. Like... world peace... or ... the perfect man..." she was still circling him.

He didn't move from his spot, only followed her with his eyes. "Who are you?"

She stopped next to him. "Well you're no fun!"

He grabbed her arm and pulled her to the opposite side of the alley and pinned her against the wall where there weren't any trash cans. "Don't play with me."

She smirked. "All work and no play makes for a very cranky Syaoran." Her hands were crammed up against his chest so she started tracing the muscles.

He grabbed her hands and put them above her head.

"Ooh kinky." Sakura laughed. She could see the annoyance in his eyes and his facial features.

"Why are you just showing yourself to me? Aren't you worried I'll tell the others about you?"

"Oh please! Like any of those sexist guys would believe that it was a girl that was putting them out of a job."

He looked down into her laughing eyes and couldn't help but notice how they sparkled like emeralds.

"Detective Li?" one of the officers called trying to find him.

Syaoran looked to the opening of the alley then back at Sakura. "I don't know who you are and I don't care but if I find out that the Captain's covering up for you-"

"I don't know what he's doing but he has nothing to do with me and he doesn't have to cover up anything because I haven't done anything wrong!" She pushed him away and jumped up grabbing up to a bar from the emergency escape ladder and flipped herself on it. "Have a nice night Detective," she said angrily before disappearing into the shadows.

Syaoran sighed in frustration and walked back to his car.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sakura entered the secret layer through the underground door which she usually comes and goes out of as Wild Flower.

"Ugh. The nerve of him!" She stomped into the room and saw Tomoyo by the computers.

"Hey. What's going on? You forgot your mic and you didn't turn on your ear piece! I couldn't hear anything going on!"

"How dare he!"

" I was about to come help you when that guy came again. I didn't know you would be this mad that he helped us."

"Who cares about him? I'm talking about that moron of a detective! He treated me like ... like..."

"Like a criminal?" asked a masculine voice.

"YES! Exactly!" Sakura froze before turning to see where the voice had come from.

There, standing by the entrance to the cave was the masked man.

"Good evening ladies." He grinned at them.

Tomoyo was speechless. She kept opening her mouth to say something but nothing would come out.

Sakura glared at him. "How did you get here!"

"I followed you," he said simply as he leaned against the cave, arms crossed.

"Nobody follows me!"

"Well then I guess I'm nobody." He looked from Sakura to Tomoyo. "Good evening Miss Daidouji."

Tomoyo's jaw practically hit the floor.

He turned back to Sakura who still had her mask on. "And I believe that makes you Miss Kinomoto."

* * *

I'm so sorry it took me this long to update. SO SORRY! 

Thank you all for reading and reviewing. This chapter was dedicated to you all. I promise the next chapter will be longer!


	5. Unexpected Meetings

"Nobody follows me!"

"Well then I guess I'm nobody." He looked from Sakura to Tomoyo. "Good evening Miss Daidouji."

Tomoyo's jaw practically hit the floor.

He turned back to Sakura who still had her mask on. "And I believe that makes you Miss Kinomoto."

Sakura glared even harder now. "And that makes you dead meat."

"Now, now!" He put up his hands in surrender. "I'm on your side."

"Then why did you follow me?"

"Curiosity."

"Curiosity killed the cat." Sakura crossed her arms and stared him down.

"Miss Kinomoto, you and I-"

"Don't call me that!"

He cleared his throat. "Very well, Miss Wild Flower, you and I are both trying to make this town a safer place. We are not enemies."

"How are we suppose to trust you, when you followed her here?" Tomoyo asked after finally getting out of shock.

"Let me earn your trust."

"You can start by telling us your name" demanded Sakura.

"Unlike you lovely ladies I don't have a cool nickname but you can call me D.H." He smirked. "Devilishly Handsome."

Sakura glared and Tomoyo was trying her best not to burst out giggling.

"I meant your real name, your real identity. Since you seem to know ours, it's only fair that we find out yours."

He shook his head. "Sorry but I won't tell you who I am until I have won your trust. But don't worry I won't tell anyone your identities."

"And we're just suppose to trust you?" Sakura growled.

"What other choice do you have?" he asked frustrated.

"You mean besides beating the crap out of you?" Sakura hit her palm with her fist in a threatening manner.

"Wild Flower!" Tomoyo got up and took a hold on her arm. "Let's not lose out heads."

"No. Let's lose his."

"Wild Flower!" Tomoyo attempted to restrain her again. "He's on our side, we know that much. So, can you just relax for a second?"

Sakura tore herself away form Tomoyo and stepped back. "Fine."

"I think you should leave," Tomoyo said to the unknown man. He nodded and left through the cave he had entered, looking a bit disappointed.

"I can't believe you let him just walk out! He knows who we are!"

"And we know who he is," Tomoyo told her.

Sakura stared at her. "We do?"

"If he knows who we are, then we must know him," Tomoyo explained.

"So who is he?"

"I don't know but it should be easy enough to figure out. Just look for anyone you know who is acting differently around you."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "I don't have time for that!"

"Fine! I'll look!" Tomoyo stormed up the stone stairs.

Sakura sighed and slumped down on the ground against the wall.

O.O.O

"Two beers!" said a tall blonde man who had his arm around a short slim girl.

Sakura got two beers and gave it to them.

"Thanks." He took them and they left to sit at the tables in the back..

Sakura turned towards the other side of the bar. Her eyes widened at the sight. Detective Li and Eriol Hiiragizawa were sitting at the bar. She walked towards them.

"Hello, Miss Kinomoto." Eriol grinned at her.

"Hello." Syaoran said dryly.

"Hi."

"Don't dilly dally! Get them something!" Yelled a middle aged man who walked passed her.

Sakura rolled her eyes and played with the idea of just turning around and punching him then thought better of it. "What are you doing here?" Sakura asked the two.

"Well somebody said she was the best bartender there ever was and we just had to come see for ourselves!" Eriol said.

Sakura grinned. "I'm not sure you could handle the drinks I make."

Eriol's grinned matched hers. "We'll take that as a challenge!"

"We?" Syaoran glared at him. "I have to get back to work and it's not going to look good if I'm drunk!"

"Coughwusscough."

Syaoran turned to look at Sakura. "Excuse me? I'm not a wuss!"

Sakura smiled and looked around innocently. "No one said you were."

Syaoran glared at her. "Just bring the drinks."

Eriol smirked. "Yes!"

Sakura started mixing some drinks together and handed them each a glass.

"Now this _is_ non-toxic right?" Syaoran looked at the drink that was neon green.

Sakura smirked. "Only one way to find out."

Eriol shook his head and sipped the drink. "Hmm this is really good."

"I didn't lie."

Syaoran, reassured that the drink wasn't poisonous, sipped it.

"Well?" Sakura and Eriol asked at the same time.

"It's ok."

"Ok?" Sakura asked, slightly annoyed.

Eriol sighed and patted Syaoran's back. "My friend you have lost all your taste" he looked at Sakura and then said "maybe not all."

O.O.O

Sakura closed the door behind her and walked into the house. "Tomoyo! You'll never guess who I saw at the bar today!"

Tomoyo came out of the livingroom with a big container of chocolate ice cream and big, red, puffy eyes.

"What's wrong?" Sakura rushed to her friend.

"She let... go.."

"Who let go of what?" Sakura hugged her friend and rubbed her back comfortingly.

"Rose... let go of... Jack!" Tomoyo burst into a fresh set of tears.

"What!" Sakura ran into the living room and had her suspicions confirmed. On the TV screen was playing the last scene of the movie "Titanic". "You're watching a movie when you're suppose to be working on the costumes-"

"It's not just a _movie_!" Tomoyo interrupted her. "It's Titanic! _Titanic!_"

Sakura opened her mouth but an alarm went off stopping them. "There's an intruder!"

Sakura and Tomoyo ran to the cave and froze in their spot. "What are you doing here?" they asked at the same time.

The man in the mask clicked something on the keyboard and the alarm stopped."Just thought I'd drop by and see if there was anything I could help you gals with."

"First of all we don't need your help. Second, you can't just drop by anytime you feel like it!" Sakura yelled.

The man smirked. "Then I must be mistaking it for the bar you work at."

Sakura's eyes widened and a threatening look came into her eyes. "Who are you?"

"A friend... I think." he said.

"You _think?_" Sakura mocked him. "Look here buddy we take our jobs here very seriously, we don't have time to fool around and-"

"Oh so what exactly were you doing with Detective Li last night then?" he grinned ear to ear.

Tomoyo looked at Sakura suspiciously. "What does he mean by that?"

Sakura giggled nervously. "Nothing. He means nothing!"

He got up off the chair and walked towards them. "Miss Wild Flower here was too busy flirting with Detective Li right outside a crime scene, last night."

Tomoyo gasped and started laughing. "You were flirting with him?"

Sakura jumped on him, tackling him to the ground and started to strangle him but Tomoyo was there to help him in a second. "Get off, Sakura. Get off!"

"You had no right to spy on me!" Sakura yelled.

"Well you have no right to be messing with the law but you are!" he said to her.

Sakura growled at him. The man laughed and put his index fingers on top of each other in a cross formation and pretended to ward her off.

Tomoyo laughed. Sakura napped her head toward her. "You are supposed to be on my side!"

"We're all on the same side! We all fight crime!" Tomoyo explained.

"I couldn't have said it better myself!" he gave them both a handsome smile.

Tomoyo blushed slightly and quickly turned towards the monitors to cover it. "Well I'll check see if there's anything going on." She typed a few things and then turned around. "Nothing happening yet. I guess we should be glad."

"Tomoyo there's always something happening somewhere that we don't know about." Sakura went into the dressing room to get changed. "I'm not going to stay in here and just wait for the alarm to go off."

"Right. Yeah you should go out. Patrol the streets. See if there's anything going on that the computer can't tell us..." Tomoyo trailed off still doing something on the computer.. "Like you flirting with a cop."

"What!" Sakura stuck her head out from between the curtains.

"I didn't stutter," she replied still looking at the monitor.

Sakura glared at her and stuck her head back inside. The masked man chuckled and stood next to her.

"So what's wrong with her flirting with the detective?"

Tomoyo groaned and replied in a low voice. "Sakura doesn't have a good track record with guys. She's too wrapped up in what we do to make some personal time for dates or meeting new people. And any time she's gotten close to a guy it's ended very badly, you know with all the secrets."

"Then maybe they weren't the right ones for her. If he was the one then she wouldn't have to keep secrets from him."

"Trust me, she has intimacy issues. She won't let herself get too close with anyone where she would have to tell them the truth."

"You know what I think? I think deep down she knows they aren't the one for her so she doesn't even bother trying. But if she really wanted it, if she really wanted _him... _As humans we all have a flaw, we're greedy. If you want something, you won't just want it, you'll be dreaming and scheming about how wonderful it would be to have it."

Tomoyo smiled. "A poet vigilante. That's something you don't see every day."

He chuckled.

At that moment the alarm went off again. "And the crime begins. There's a break in at the bank. It's the silent alarm the cops will be there soon, hurry. Take the tunnels."

Sakura came out wearing leather pants and a black top and got her mask and left.

The masked man looked at Tomoyo curiously. "Just follow her. You'll get there faster by the underground tunnels. Oh and take this." She gave him what looked like a small wireless ear device. "It's a communication device like the one Sakura has. If something happens you can let me know."

He gave her an alluring smile and left after Sakura.

Tomoyo let out a breath she had been holding in and fell down in a chair.

* * *

**Yes! i suck! i know! I'm so sorry! But better late then never right!**

**Thank you all so much for sticking around and reading this. It would be even greater if you reviewed too. Thank you so much! **


	6. An Offer You Just Can't Refuse

Yes i am alive despite some of your threats to kill me if i didn't update **rigth away!**

I'm sorry this took so long. Enjoy and please don't hate me!

* * *

Their masked ally raced after Sakura in the tunnels. She was running incredibly fast. Too fast. In the blink of an eye he fell behind her. 

"Well that's something you don't see everyday," he muttered under his breath.

"What?" replied Tomoyo's voice from ear piece he had gotten from her.

"Oh I forgot you were there."

Tomoyo laughed. "Yeah thanks. I'm used to being overlooked anyway."

"You shouldn't be."

There seemed to be an awkward silence in the air. Then he realized he had completely lost Sakura. "Uh... I think I'm a little lost."

"Take a right at the next exit and just go up the first stairs you see."

The man smirked and did as told.

-.-.-

Tomoyo was sitting in front of the computer waiting for Sakura and the masked man to get back. She was using the tracking device in the ear piece to watch their every move throughout the city. From what she could tell they were both headed back to the house through the tunnels.

She couldn't stop thinking about the masked man's voice. It sounded so familiar... but whose voice was it?

Her train of thought was interrupted by her phone going off. She checked it and she had a new text message. It was from Eriol. Her face immediately lit up.

"Hey," Sakura said from behind her.

Tomoyo let out a started yell. "Don't do that!"

Sakura laughed. "Jeez what happened to super heros never let down their guard?"

Tomoyo rolled her eyes. "Oh bite me." She looked around and didn't see the masked man with her. "Where is he?"

Sakura shrugged. "He disappeared right after the fight."

Tomoyo frowned. "That's not possible. I saw him coming here with you." She turned back to the screen. It showed the other man in the room with them. In fact it showed him standing in the same spot Sakura was. Tomoyo got up angrily and started searching Sakura's pockets.

"Hey! Hey! What do you think you're doing?!" Sakura swatted her hands away.

Tomoyo took back her hands and she was holding the ear piece she had given him. "That little weasel."

"Why?"

"Because! I expected him to take it back with him and I would be able to track him and find out who he is!" Tomoyo yelled in frustration and fell back on her chair by the computer. "He's smarter than I thought. We'll have to figure out a new way to find out who he is."

"Oh I have an idea!" exclaimed Sakura.

"What?" Tomoyo looked at her with a hopeful expression.

"Next time we see him, we grab him and take off his mask!"

Tomoyo dropped her head onto the desk in defeat. "Maybe we should just trust him and he'll tell us."

Sakura gave her a wicked grin. "Or you could seduce it out of him."

Tomoyo laughed. "Sakura it's obvious that he likes you!"

Sakura shook her head. "Are you blind? He's totally smitten with you!" She paused to think about something. "Perhaps you just don't want to seduce him because you're hopelessly in love with someone else... say... Eriol?"

Tomoyo snapped her blushing face up. "I am not!"

Sakura snapped her fingers. "What if they're the same person!?"

Tomoyo shook her head. "That can't be."

"Why not?"

"Because while you guys were on your way back I got a text message from him."

"You did? What did it say?"

Tomoyo's face turned an even darker shade of red. "Nothing. Just business stuff."

"Uh-huh." Sakura saw Tomoyo's cell phone sitting on the desk and snatched it up.

Tomoyo ran to wrestle it back. "No! Give it to me! SAKURA!"

" "Want to get a cup of coffee with me?" Oh I like him. Straight to the point." Sakura gave Tomoyo back her phone. "So?"

"So, what?" Tomoyo closed her phone and put it in her jeans' pocket.

Sakura laughed. "Don't play games with me Tomo, I know you and I can totally tell that you really like this guy. So why in the world haven't you replied to tell him yes!?"

"I'm thinking about it..." Tomoyo gave her a shy smile.

-.-.-

"Sakura!!!"

"Five more minutes Tomoyo." Sakura rolled over in her bed and pulled her blanket over her head.

"Sakura it's 10 in the morning! Wake up!" She pulled the blanket off her. "You have to approve my outfit before I go on my date!"

That got Sakura's attention. She opened one eye and looked at her. Tomoyo was wearing a cute velvet skirt with a white button-up shirt. "You look like you're going to a business meeting."

Tomoyo frowned. "It's a coffee date. What else am I supposed to wear?"

Sakura thought about it. "Show a little more cleavage."

"Sakura!" Tomoyo threw the blankets back over her.

"What? I'm serious! Show him how truly provocative you are." She kicked off the blankets and followed her into the living room where Wei had set up breakfast.

"He's not like that!"

"He's a guy! They're all like that! Wei tell her."

"Tell her what, Miss?" Wei asked.

"Nothing!" Tomoyo interrupted. "I'm going to go dressed exactly like this! Get over it Sakura." Tomoyo took her purse and walked out.

Sakura shrugged and sat down, grabbing a toast. "What's up, Wei? How's your life?"

Wei chuckled and handed her a cup of tea. "All is well my dear. How are you?"

Sakura grabbed the tea. "Thank you. It's good... kinda.. Sorta..."

Wei looked at her with a caring look. He loved the girls like they were his own daughters. He had been working for Tomoyo's mom since before Tomoyo was even born. He had been there when Sonomi, Tomoyo's mom had taken in Sakura after her mother's murder, and he was still there after Sonomi had been murdered. But by that time the girls were 18 and they didn't need a guardian. It had been so hard for them since they were barely out of high school and they suddenly had to grow up. He was glad that he had been there for these girl throughout it all and he couldn't have been any more proud of what they'd accomplished.

"What's bothering you, miss?"

Sakura swirled the tea in the cup with a spoon. "Nothing. Just thinking about my mom... and dad. I never understood why they broke up. I know mom always loved him, unconditionally. I think he loved her too. So then what happened?"

Wei gave her a compassionate smile. "I don't know. Have you tried asking your father?"

Sakura scoffed. "Yeah right."

"Why not?"

"I don't talk to him."

"Miss Sakura, you were very young when your mother... was taken away from you." He tried to steer clear of the word 'murdered'. "You never got a chance to get know her all that well but your father did. He probably knew her better than anyone. If anyone would know the answers you seek... It would be him."

Sakura looked up from her tea and smiled at the old man. "Thank you, Wei." She got up and went to her room to change and then to pay a little visit to her father.

-.-.-

Sakura walked into the Police Station with great apprehension. She had never been inside the place before. She usually just left the criminals she'd caught outside in the parking lot. She had no clue where her father would be.

"Can I help you, miss?" asked a male voice.

Sakura turned to the voice to find an old man smiling at her. "Uh.. Yes. I"m looking for Captain Kinomoto."

"Oh yes. You go right down this hall and then make a left. His office is the 3rd door on the right."

"Thank you." Sakura smiled at the old man and started down the hallway. Sakura took a deep breath and tried to calm her nerves.

She stopped by the door that had her father's name written in white letters. She brought her hand up and with some hesitation knocked.

"Come in," came his calm voice from inside.

Sakura put her hand on the knob but couldn't bring herself to open it. "Come on Sakura. You've come this far. What's another couple of steps?" she muttered to herself and turned the knob, opening the door. She peeked inside and saw her father's surprised face along with Detective Li's and one other man.

"Sakura." Her father stood up and gave her a smile. Seeing his daughter coming to visit him practically made his hear ache with happiness. "Come in."

Sakura shook her head. "You seem busy. This was a mistake. I'll leave."

Fujitaka hurried after her. "Please don't. We were just done anyway."

Syaoran and the other man got up and excused themselves. Syaoran looked into her intense emerald eyes for a moment before looking away.

Fujitaka closed the door behind them. "Please sit. To what do I owe this pleasant surprise?"

Sakura sat down in the seat previously occupied by Syaoran. "I wanted to talk to you."

Fujitaka returned to his seat. "Ok. What about?"

"About my mom. And you."

Fujitaka looked down with a sad smile. "Ah. I've been expecting this conversation for years." He sighed and looked up at her. "One thing that you should know is that I never stopped loving your mother. Even now I love her as much as I ever have."

"Then did she stop loving you?"

Fujitaka laughed a bittersweet laugh. "No. She never did."

Sakura frowned. "But I don't understand. What happened then? Why did you guys get divorced?"

"It's complicated. There were other things that stood in our way."

"Like what?"

"Your mother and I couldn't agree on a lot of things. One of them was the issue of how we should raise you."

"How you should raise me? What does that mean?"

"Sakura, there are some things that you don't know about your mother and I think now you're old enough to know. Here is not the place to discuss this. What do you say I take you out to dinner tonight?"

Sakura looked taken back. She had come here for a simple answer about her parents' divorce and now she was going to learn a secret about her mother? "I- I don't know.."

"I promise to tell you everything you want to know. Any questions you've ever had will be answered."

That was one hell of an offer that Sakura just couldn't refuse.


	7. It Ends With a Kiss

Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura or Birds of Prey.

I'm sorry it took so long but in my defense this site wouldn't let me update!

Thanks for reading and reviewing, i love each and every one of you.

Enjoy.

* * *

Tomoyo was driving to the coffee house to meet Eriol. "Stupid Sakura. She doesn't know what she's talking about. I'm the freakin' designer and I say I look darn cute!" 

She passed by a clothing store that had mannequins by the windows dressed in the hottest new styles.

"Then again she does have a point. I'm not just cute. I'm cute _and_ dangerous. I've never been one to turn down outfits that would make men's eyes drop out of their sockets. What's so special about him?"

With that said she did a U-turn and parked in front of the clothing store.

-.-.-

Eriol was sitting by a table waiting for Tomoyo. She was fifteen minutes late..

"Eriol!"

He looked up when he heard his name, only to have his mouth drop open. Tomoyo walked towards him in a simple black checkered dress that as Sakura suggested showed a lot of cleavage not to mention her long smooth legs.

Eriol mentally slapped himself and looked up at her face. "Tomoyo, uh hello." He stood up and pulled out a chair for her.

"Thank you. Sorry to keep you waiting. There was a lot of traffic on the way here." Tomoyo smiled sweetly, hoping he'd buy the lie.

"Really? That's odd." But Eriol was too preoccupied to actually think about the lie. Eriol cleared his throat and looked away to gather his thoughts. "Um What kind of coffee would you like?"

"Oh I'd like a tall latte please." Tomoyo crossed her legs and Eriol got up immediately after seeing how much more of her legs he could now see. He walked up to the counter to get Tomoyo her coffee.

"One tall latte please," he told the guy working at the counter.

"Dude, your girlfriend's hot!" said the guy behind the counter.

Eriol glared at him. "I'd appreciate it if you didn't talk about her like that." He grabbed the cup and walked back to the table. "Here you go." He handed her the cup.

"Thank you."

Eriol sat down and looked at her once more. This time admiring her true beauty. Her sparkling eyes. The smile that could light up the darkest city in any town.

"Eriol?" she interrupted him with a quizzical look. "Are you alright?"

Eriol immediately apologized after he realized he'd been staring at her. "I'm sorry I dozed off for a second." Tomoyo flashed him another heart-warming smile. "Tomoyo, you look... absolutely breath-taking."

Tomoyo blushed slightly. "Thank you."

-.-.-.-

Sakura closed the door to her father's office. She'd just made dinner plans with her father to discuss some big family secret. Her mind was going a mile a second trying to figure out what that secret could be.

"Miss Kinomoto" called out a male voice from behind her snapping her out of her thoughts.

Sakura immediately recognized Syaoran's voice and pretended to ignore him. After the way he'd treated her in the alley she wanted nothing to do with him.

"_I don't know who you are and I don't care but if I find out that the Captain's covering up for you-"_

"_I don't know what he's doing but he has nothing to do with me and he doesn't have to cover up anything because I haven't done anything wrong!" She pushed him away and jumped up grabbing up to a bar from the emergency escape ladder and flipped herself on it. "Have a nice night Detective," she said angrily before disappearing into the shadows._

"Miss Kinomoto!"

"The nerve of this guy," Sakura muttered under her breath as she walked faster trying to get away from him but unfortunately for her he caught up.

"Miss Kinomoto." He stood in front of her blocking her way out.

"Detective Li. What can I do for you?" She asked him coldly.

"Are you upset with me?" he asked.

"No, why would I be?" Sakura replied sharply but then decided to calm down. Now was not the time to start a fight with Syaoran. She already had too much on her plate. "Look I'm sorry. I have a lot of things going on right now. It's not a good day for me."

Syaoran nodded understandably. "I just wanted to let you know that what you did at the ball was very impressive. Not many women would fight a guy who has a gun against their head even if they had the ability to."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "I'm not a damsel in distress waiting around for a knight in shining armor to save me."

Syaoran smiled. "Certainly not."

"If you'll excuse me, Detective, I have to leave."

Syaoran stepped aside and let her pass. "Goodbye, Miss Kinomoto."

"'Bye," she replied.

Syaoran stood there in the hall for a while thinking. He'd been told that the Captain and his daughter weren't that close and it certainly showed when she'd first come into the room to talk to her father. Syaoran couldn't help himself. When he'd left the room he'd begun to do a background check on Sakura. Apparently she had to see a therapist because twice she's beat up muggers. Syaoran didn't think that was so strange considering she worked at a bar and had probably seen a lot of injustice done by drunks. But when he'd read that, he'd immediately remembered the mystery woman in the mask and how the captain had said she was her mother's child. Then he'd done a background check on Sakura's mother and it turned out she'd been a model for a designer named Sonomi Daidouji who turned out to be Tomoyo's mother. So when he'd said "she's her mother's child" was the captain referring to the masked woman or her daughter who was following in her mother's footsteps and modeling for a Daidouji.

-.-.-.-

Syaoran and Eriol were having lunch at a restaurant. As he sipped his drink Eriol wondered why

Syaoran had wanted to meet up with him. "So buddy, you wanna spill it, or do I have to ask?"

"What do you mean?" Syaoran tried to look clueless.

"You didn't bring me out here just to have lunch. There's something else going on."

Syaoran sighed and put down his glass. "There's this ... woman."

"Ah" Eriol gave a knowing smile. "Miss Kinomoto?"

"No."

"No?" asked a confused Eriol.

"Actually I don't know who she is. Can you keep a secret?" When Eriol nodded Syaoran moved closer and whispered, "She fights crime... in a mask."

"Ah." said Eriol with another knowing smile. "Like Batman?"

"Man, I'm serious. I've seen her a couple times at crime scenes. I almost arrested her once, too."

"So what's the problem? She's not interested in you?"

"I'm not interested in her!" Syaoran said a bit too loud.

"Then why are you thinking about her?"

Syaoran ran his hand through his hair. "I don't know. It's become an obsession for me to figure out who she is. I can't sleep. I can't think. She's all I think about!"

Eriol laughed. "Are you sure you're not in love with her?"

"Eriol I'm serious. I haven't told anyone else about her. I know it's against the law for me to keep something at a crime scene a secret from the other officers but... I can't just tell them!"

"Maybe you don't want to share her? You want her to be your little secret?"

"For the last time I'm not interested in her!"

"Keep your voice down. That's not what I meant."

"What do you mean?"

"Maybe you want to protect her. Because if the others find out who she is then they'll want to arrest her for taking the law into her own hands."

Syaoran stared at him for a moment. "So you actually believe me when I say there's a woman crime fighter on the streets at night?"

Eriol chuckled. "I've heard weirder things."

Syaoran laughed. "Such as?"

"Well I once heard that some guy flew a spaceship to the moon. I mean what kind of insanity is that!?"

Syaoran got up and started to leave once he realized his friend was mocking him.

"You just laugh. One of these days she just might save your ass from being mugged."

Eriol smirked. "Looking forward to it. I definitely want to meet this girl who's managed to make the great Syaoran Li fall head over heels for her."

Syaoran continued to walk out and ignore his friend.

-.-.-.-

Sakura was ushered to her table at the restaurant. Fujitaka was already there. "I was beginning to wonder if you were even gonna come."

"I was wondering the same thing myself," Sakura admitted.

He smiled at her. "I'm glad you did."

"Well you promised to make it worth my while."

Fujitaka sighed. "So straight to business then?"

"I"d appreciate it."

After the waiter took their order Fujitaka started talking. "Your mother and I met in the most unconventional way. One night I was out patrolling and I heard fight noises coming from a nearby alley. I went to check it out thinking someone might be getting hurt." Fujitaka started laughing at the memory he was remembering.

"What did you find?" Sakura asked curiously.

"I saw a huge guy pinned to the ground by this tiny, beautiful woman."

Sakura laughed. She'd always known her mother was a good fighter. She'd been the one who'd had Sakura start Karate classes at a very young age.

"I was rendered speechless of course. When the guy started squirming I was about to go in and help her but she just swung her leg at him knocking him to the ground. Of course as an officer I was supposed to arrest her for that but ..."

"But what?"

"But from the moment her eyes found mine that night... I knew I'd fallen for her and there was no getting up. So I let her go with a warning. Of course a few nights later the same thing happened and again I stumbled onto the scene. Funny how it was always me and only me that found her." tears started to gather in his eyes.

Sakura reached out across the table and took his hand. "Are you trying to say she was purposely going after these guys?"

Fujitaka laughed. "Don't act so shocked. Who do you think you got it from?"

Sakura's eyes widened. Not only did her father know that she fought crime but her mother did too!?

"That- that's not possible."

"That's just the tip of the iceberg Sakura."

"There's more?"

"A lifetime more. But maybe this is enough for tonight. I don't want to overwhelm you."

"No. No, please, tell me more."

Fujitaka sighed and continued. "I never approved of the way she did her job but there was no stopping them. Eventually-"

"Wait, _them?_"

"Your mother and her partner, Sonomi."

"Tomoyo's mom?! She fought- she was like my mom too?" she corrected herself quickly before she said something out loud in a restaurant.

"Yes, they worked together. Is this enough for one night?"

Sakura shook her head. "I need to know everything."

Fujitaka nodded. "Very well."

-.-.-.-

Tomoyo had been sitting alone in front of the computer checking for alarms when a voice startled her.

"Good evening."

Tomoyo turned around to find the masked man there. "You know you can't just drop by anytime you want. That's a privilege for people who we know."

He smiled. "Oh you know me, Tomoyo."

"Well you certainly know me."

He walked up to her and sat in the chair next to her. "I will tell you who I am but now is not the right time."

"Do you not trust us?"

"I trust you." He slowly reached out and took Tomoyo's hand. Neither could deny the sparks that were flying around as they gazed into each other's eyes. "I need you to trust me."

"Maybe if you told us who you were-"

"No. I need you to trust me as I am now. I'm a totally different person without this mask."

Tomoyo nodded. "So how do we start this trusting process?"

He smiled. "We find me a suitable codename."

-.-.-.-

Fujitaka had taken Sakura back to his apartment because he thought a private place would be more appropriate for the things he had to tell her. "Please have a seat. I'll be right back."

Sakura sat down on the couch as he disappeared into the bedroom. She looked around the empty apartment that her father had lived in since her parents divorced. There was a couch, a small tv and a coffee table. It was very humble.

He came back out with a little photo album. He sat down next to her and held on to the album like he was holding on to life. "I haven't looked through this in years... Not since your mother died."

Sakura leaned in and hugged him. It felt so odd because she couldn't remember ever hugging her father. Maybe she did so when she was 3 and her mom was still with her dad but she couldn't remember it. Due to the recent discoveries she felt slightly closer to Fujitaka.

Fujitaka pulled back and looked her in the eyes. "There are many secrets that were kept from you for your safety and revealing them might upset you. Are you sure you want to hear the rest of this?"

Sakura looked at the album in his hands and she felt like all the answers were in there. Everything she'd ever wanted to know about herself, her mother and the relationship of her parents was in there. "Tell me."

"I don't even know where to begin." Fujitaka groaned and rubbed his eyes. "OK. When your mother and I got married, I knew about her other life and I knew she'd never want to give it up but when she got pregnant I thought she might change her mind."

"She didn't, did she? I remember her going out at night almost everyday. She always told me she was working."

"Yes she didn't give up her other life when she got pregnant with you but she did the first time she got pregnant..."

Sakura stared at him, not being able to comprehend what he had said. "First time? What's that supposed to mean?"

"You weren't our first child, Sakura."

"WHAT?!" Sakura jumped out of her seat. "Who? What? When? WHO?!"

Fujitaka stood up and put his hand on her shoulder. "Sit down honey." She sat down and raked her fingers through her hair. "Your mother got pregnant and we decided it would be better if she gave up her night job. When our son was born we discovered he had the same abilities as your mother and Sonomi."

"Abilities? What abilities?"

Fujitaka looked at her oddly. "Your mother never told you about her abilities?" When Sakura shook her head he looked at her with a sympathetic look. "No one else told you either, I'm assuming. Your mother and Sonomi had been part of a genetic healing project as kids. They had a very rare disease and some scientists thought they hand found a cure by genetic mutation. They enhanced their genes so their body could have a better defense system against the disease but there were some side-effects."

"The abilities?" Sakura asked breathlessly. She always knew she and Tomoyo could run faster than most others but she assumed it was normal. She didn't know what the normal running rate was for a person. "What were they?"

"Basically every gene was enhanced. They could see farther, hear better, run faster, and heal more quickly. Oh and who could forget the super-strength?" Fujitaka laughed. "I don't think all of them were passed on to you."

"No, they weren't."

They both stayed quiet. Sakura was digesting all the information and Fujitaka was contemplating what to say next.

"What happened to him? My brother?" Sakura asked timidly.

Fujitaka looked down. "He died."

"Oh." Sakura's heart filled with great sadness. Even though she'd never known him, she mourned the loss of her brother.

"He was three years old at the time. Someone had figured out your mother's identity and they'd come to seek revenge but she wasn't home and neither was I. Touya was alone with the baby sitter. They blew up the entire house without even looking to see who was in there." Tears slid down his cheeks.

Sakura gasped. "No. Who could do that to a child?"

Fujitaka whipped off the tears. "The police never figured it out." the way he said it, implied that there was more to it than that.

"But mom did..."

"Yes, she did. She went after them and ..." whimpering sobs escaped from Fujitaka and he couldn't continue.

Sakura hugged him. She knew her mother must've done something horrible and illegal. She wasn't sure she really wanted to know what it was. "It's ok. You don't have to tell me that." Fujitaka held unto her daughter as he let out the pain he'd been holding in for years.

-.-.-.-

"How about 'Shadow'?" Tomoyo suggested.

The masked man shook his head. "No, I want something cool, like 'Batman'."

Tomoyo laughed. "What about 'Catman'?"

He made a face. "That's just lame."

"OK. OK." Tomoyo thought for a moment then her eyes lit up. "What about Knight?"

He smirked. "Like 'Knight in shining armor'? I like it..."

Tomoyo smiled. "I like it too."

As they stared in each other's eyes, Knight leaned in and stole Tomoyo's heart with a kiss.

* * *

Let me know what you think! 


End file.
